Talk:Fish
Types of Fish I've only gotten the 2, but aren't there supposed to be 3 different types? --DarkJeff 18:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the article. Two are purchased from the Citadel Souvenirs store. The third is purchased on Illium. —Seburo 18:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, on my way to check now, but TELL ME THE BUGERS CAN BE REPLACED! Forgot to feed them one time(damn IFF)Survivor RWT 04:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they can be replaced. I speak from personal experience... I've found them floating belly up a time or two! :P SpartHawg948 04:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Fish Tank in Star Wars In Star Trek: The Next Generation, there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D. What is this? What does it say? Has anything to do with Mass Effect, that there is a fish tank in some captains room on some ship in some movie? My friend who was in Navy, his captain had a fish tank in his cabin. I dont think that it has anything to do with Mass Effect. There can be many fish tanks in many cabins at many ships, both in sci-fi or real life. I dont think that this is a Trivia at all. Even more the way it is written. I read a Mass Effect article and this is informing me about Star Trek. This is information that should be at a Star Trek wiki not a Mass Effect wiki. If you have proof (or at least you think) that this is a reference to Star Trek (which I strongly doubt because there can be a fish tank anywere), then write it correctly, otherwise delete it. SoulRipper 19:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Really because I can't seem to remember many fish tanks in the Captain's areas of the ship in any scifi things I can remember, and I've seen plenty. To quote Spart, "fish tanks in the captain's area of a starship, which doesn't come up that much in sci-fi." Since you say and I quote "there can be many fish tanks in many cabins at many ships, both in sci-fi," can you provide any other examples of a fish tank in the Captain's area of the ship, i.e. their cabin or ready room, as that can be the case aboard the SR-2 since it is in the office area of the Captain's Cabin, then please share, because these are the only two examples I can think of in scifi. As the feature is very rare and as such should be noted. Lancer1289 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know if there are other fist tanks and I cant provide any other example (I said that there can/could be other fish tanks). If those 2 are the only examples I deffinitely agree that this should be noted but IMO it isnt writen right . I think that The fish tank in Shepard's Cabin may be a reference in Star Trek: The Next Generation, because there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D. or something like this (I know its not good written and Im not perfect in English, its just an idea) could be more correct. My point is that giving just info that there is a fish tank in Star Trek (the current way this is written) sounds a little irelevant with the Mass Effect (I dont say that its not). SoulRipper 20:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I can't say no to a rewording, I'll see what I can come up with. Lancer1289 20:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC)